Are you there?
by amwksw
Summary: asuka and her friends fight for survival when teacher orochimaru makes a deal with them. a game called hide and seek but the horror way. as they run away from this problam they only have 10 days to survive the game. need ideas and reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Are you `there?

Chapter 1

"Asuka its time to wake up!" my mother, kushina yelled from down stairs.

I stretched up and yawned.

Hi my name is Asuka kushina uzumaki. I'm 18 years old. I have darkish orange hair which people always say is brown and brown eyes. I have a twin sister called Sen and brother called Naruto.

I went for a quick shower then brushed my teeth and washed my face. After, I got quickly changed into black skinny jeans and a red shirt that came down to my mid-thigh with a black waist coat and black flats.

As I looked out the window I saw some man staring right at me. As I started at him I noticed he would smile a crooked smile at me.

"Morning mom, morning dad." I said as I grabbed a piece of toast and spread jam on it.

"Morning Princess." My dad said. He is minato namkimze.

"Morning Asuka." My mom said.

About that time my sister Sen came in along with my brother Naruto.

Sen is my frantal twin so she looks nothing like me. She has our mothers red hair and my father's blue eyes. Unlike me her last name is our fathers. Then we have Naruto he is 13 so he goes to high school now but I go to college he has father's blond hair and blue eyes its like a copy of him. He has the same last name as me even though both of our parents are married to each other.

There was a honk outside. I smiled and quickly got my red coat and bag. Theirs was a knock on the door. I walked to door and answered it. There he was. Itachi Uchiha.

He is the same age as me, my boyfriend and also the person whom I love.

"Hi Asuka" he said and quickly hugged me.

"Hi Itachi" I smiled. I turned around to see the same man I saw before starring right at me. I was now really freaked out.

"Bye mom, bye dad" I said as I kissed each of their cheeks.

Naruto left a while ago as the bus had collected him. Sen had left with her boyfriend takeshi a few minutes ago.

I jumped into his black Porsche as did he and he started the engine.

When we arrived to the college I said hi to my best friend Hana Inuzuka.

"Guess what." Hana said "Some man kept staring at me from my window and then when Sasori dropped me to school.

"Same thing happened to me." I said

Before she could speak the bell rang to say it's time for college.

Nobody's POV

As the big group headed for class they did not see a pair of eyes staring at them.

"I will get them as im their new teacher." he whispered to himself.

He smirked then headed to the school building for his plan to work.

Chapter 2

Class is gonna be so boring, always is.

When I took my seat a bunch of boys crowded my desk.

"Asuka marry me"

"I love you"

When I turned I saw a bunch of _fan girls_ crowding Itachis desk. I am now annoyed I got up and walked over to the girls and yelled "LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!". They stopped instantly and scurried off to their seats. I smirked and sat back down. The fan boys left a while ago I think from fear.

"Good morning class. I'm your new teacher Orochimaru but you must call me Orochimaru- sensei."

My eye was wide like a ball. He was the man I kept seeing.

"blah blah blah." Was all I could hear I was to shocked to listen to anything.

Finally the bell went I packed up my stuff and waited for the others since we have the same class next. When they finally came I was about to rush them out so I could tell them on the way to class about this teacher when he stopped us.

"Would you lot stay behind for a second." Orochimaru said.

"Fine." Was all I could say

"All of you shall play a game, its hide and seek. Yes and when we find you we lock you in a prison that is in a hideout. The game starts every day after school. If you don't obey I will have to kill you got it. So I suggest you get to class now as today's game starts now. Accept the challenge?"

"We need to think about it. We will tell you after school, got it you freak.

"Tell me your answer after school then. I hope you think carefully about it."

So then we all ran out of the classroom, clearly freaked out about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Are you there- chapter 2

AN-sorry that chapter two is on chapter one. I am still getting used to writing my chapters. Pleas review and feel free to add suggestions as I am running out on ideas.

To the story

-lunch-

We sat under the big cherry blossom tree as usual at lunch

"so whats our answer?" Jin asked us.

"We should do it as I'm not gonna die so young." Xiough said (An- sorry I needed more people in the group so I put 2 tekken character.)

"Ok put your hands up if you think we should do it." I ordered

Me, Xiough, Jin, Hana and everyone else put their hands up.

"Ok so here the plan. You know the house outside in my Garden which is mine and Sen's we could put blankets food supply and anything we need there and I'll pull the blinds down and we stay there every night." I whispered quietly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Let the games begin I thought. Then smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally schools over and the games begin!

We went the homeroom to tell fsd (stands for freaky snake dude) our answer.

I smirked as we walked down the hall and walked into the classroom

"I see you have made up your mind. I hope you choose the right answer." He said as he smiled a spine-chilling smile at us

"We will do it." Itachi said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Good the game starts tonight." Orochimaru said

We then nodded and sprinted out the classroom and stopped in the college car park.

"Ok everyone get as much food supply you need and blankets we know the plan right?" I said, well ordered.

Everyone nodded a left for their homes. Itachi walked me to his car and drove me home.

I pecked him on the cheek and walked out the car.

"Hi Naruto. Did your homework yet? I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Naruto my friends are coming over ok."

"Yes Asuka and Mum and Dad will be back late." He said

"Why?" I asked him

"I don't know as I don't know why they are gone." Naruto rambled

"I don't know what you are saying Naruto so do what you want and instant ramen is in the cardboard ok." I instructed

"Whatever Asuka." Naruto said

I nodded

And went into the kitchen

There was a knock at the door

"NARUTO COULD YOU ANSWER THE DOOR PLEASE!"

"ALRIGHT" he yelled back

I heard the door open.

Kira had arrived with some food and drinks and blankets. Kira wore a blue t-shirt and white jeans.

"hi Kira" I said as I smiled.

"Hi Asuka" she said.

"Bring the things to the house outside kay." I said

Kira nodded and opened the back door to the garden.

Soon everyone had arrived and Mom and Dad as well

We told them that we are staying in the outdoor house for a while which the happily agreed

To.

Now the games begin.

That is to make up for the previous chapter that was really short. Please review and leave a comment.

Amwksw.


End file.
